If You Could Be Me
by Tigress in da room
Summary: Loki is tired of Thor always being better than him. so he decides to weave a spell to show Thor what it is like to live life trodden down and unappreciated. But things start to go wrong under Loki's spell. can the princes of Asgard put aside their differences and sort out the mess Loki has made? set pre Thor and Pre Avengers .No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

If you could be me

Loki was bored. Extremely so in fact. Thor had left to practice his stupid fencing skills (why would he need to? He had Mjolnir) and Loki was, as usual, in the library. He had tried to teach himself a levitation spell, but once he had landed on the floor painfully at least 7 times, he had given up. Loki paced through the towering shelves impatiently, rifling through his favourite spell books.

_Why does Thor always have to do everything _better _than me?_

Loki knew he had incredible talent, but being a prince of Asgard meant that talent was useless unless one could swing a mace, or throw a spear. The God of Mischief could do things that would have the nine realms falling at his feet. But no one ever looked. So in his attempts to gain attention (and power) Loki had taken to casting more and more mischievous enchantments.

He scanned through the bindings of the spell books. But none of them had what he was after.

_Damn. Is it possible to create one's own spell, I wonder?_

He flicked a couple of books from the shelf and had them follow him to his favourite armchair by the towering windows. It was raining outside and the steady beat of water upon glass was calming and Loki found that he could concentrate once more.

Flicking through aged pages of vellum and parchment, Loki set all the books open on pages that were close to, but not actually his desired spell. Summoning a scrap of paper and a pen from the table, he began to link the phrases together.

It took several hours and some translation of various languages, but Loki had finally made his own spell. It wasn't as complex as what he hoped to achieve, but the one with the silver tongue wasn't stupid enough to try and create a spell exactly as he wanted it to end up. No, it was a simple charm woven to change all of the drapes in the palace to a rich, emerald green.

_The place could use a little livening up_ he thought.

Rising from the chair, Loki spread his narrow hands wide and began to whisper the spell with closed eyes. After about five minutes of holding up the spell, Loki began to tire, but instead put more effort into the flow of magic.

_This has to work. And if it does, Thor will not know what has hit him._

A bead of sweat broke out on Loki's furrowed brow and his teeth were gritted against the spell. But eventually, he felt the familiar rush of magic meaning that his spell had worked. He opened his eyes and sighed with the exhaustion of the spell.

Loki didn't even bother to see the drapes in the library, for they were already green. Instead he strode up the stairs to Thor's chambers only to hear him cussing with confusion. Loki was filled with mischievous delight.

He couldn't resist. He teleported himself into Thor's room to see him running the now vibrant green curtains around his bed through his large, callused hands

'What is this magic you work brother?'

'It was merely a small experiment' he spoke, right behind his brother. Thor jumped considerably and Loki grinned with impishness.

The God of Thunder did not look best pleased. He readied himself to tackle Loki, more for his making him jump than changing the colour of his curtains. But Loki, still giddy from the power of the enchantment, easily cast a force field between them and Thor was left to pound against the invisible wall.

But when Loki saw Mjolnir advancing rapidly towards his face, he thought it was time to return to the library.

Once teleported safely away from the swinging mass of metal, Loki relaxed again. But instead of picking out more spell books to weave his enchantment proper, he summoned his favourite storybook and cast a simple charm that had harp song drifting among the shelves.

As he settled down to read in the warm chair, and ready his arsenal of words for the argument that would undoubtedly crop up at the dinner table later, Loki thought;

_There is no need for me to weave my magic right now. No, much better to let the drapes trick die down and lie in wait. The spell must be cast at exactly the right moment or my already little-appreciated skill will be trodden into the ground._

As the rain continued to hammer against the glass, Loki drifted into his dream world that often came with reading.

_Everything has to be absolutely right. And when it is, Thor will regret the day he decided he could _always_ be better than me_.

Loki fell into a fairly deep sleep, tired from the spell. But his sharp mind was still working away, wondering at all the ways he would soon be Thor's better in every way.


	2. Chapter 2:Tinker, Tailor, Enchanter, Spy

If You Could Be Me

Chapter 2: Tinker, Tailor, Enchanter, Spy

Loki was plotting, as usual. After the whole green drapes incident a few weeks back, things had gone back to normal at the Asgardian palace. Servants served. Chefs cooked. Odin ruled. Thor shouted. For Loki, normal was boring. And his plot was coming along nicely.

Weaving the place swapping spell was a lot more time consuming than weaving the drapes spell. And that had taken several hours of translation and stitching of words. The current spell was requiring a lot of tinkering. It was a strange word for Loki, foreign, but appropriate. Once he had the basic outlines of the enchantment down, which was several pages long, Loki had to tinker with it an put each phrase into time order

_We wouldn't want Thor to become King and then go back in time to when we lowly 500 year olds_

The Trickster shivered in horror at the idea of reliving those dark days.

But a bare skeleton does not a spell make. So in the last 3 days or so, Loki had taken to tailoring the various phrases to his needs. It was easy to change spells, but not to make them. this took even longer than the tinkering and it was only about a third finished. Each word had to be adapted, or the spell wouldn't have the desired effect.

Loki settled in his window seat and settled back down to scrawling notes against the cold windows

It was a week since the tailoring of the spell had been completed, and Loki was getting anxious and excited in equal measure. Now the spying could begin.

Despite trawling through the library a good fifty times and reading each and every spellbook at least twice, Loki still didn't have all the details that needed to be included into the spell, which was currently 5 scrolls of parchment long, even after tailoring.

Even the tiniest details had to be incorporated. Loki's quick mind was struggling to cope with all the information he needed to gather. This information included everything about his and Thor's day to day life. Right down to miniscule emotions and the amount of buttonholes in Loki's shirt.

To try and gather all this information, Loki had begun to carry around a notebook with him all the time. Upon looking back at his notes, Loki was slightly disgusted by the random jumble of emotional diary entries, stalker's notes and colors and names.

And he was paying a lot more attention to Thor's excessive life than he would have liked. Loki had to actually pay attention to conversations during feasts, and Thor's overbearing prescence in meetings with the nobility and gentry.

But by far the weirdest thing he had to do was catalogue Thor's room.

Now cataloguing a Midgardian room would have been easy enough. List colors and objects and that would be it. But Loki also had to note down Thor's emotional attachment to each of his mementoes as well as try to decipher the grand architecture of his room. To help himself do this, Loki had used the hidden tear in the Bifrost (which was located in his mother's vanity mirror oddly enough) to reach Midgard and purloin what humans called a 'camera'. The thing was strange and lumpy, and the shiny lens was too much like an eye for Loki's liking. But he knew that it could capture moments in time, for future looking-over. This would be immensely useful, as even Thor being gone for a full day with the Warriors Three wouldn't be enough time to capture Thor's room on record.

After having persuaded Thor to go look for the forest glade Frigga had told them lay in the hills behind the palace, Loki gathered his camera and parchment and headed off to Thor's chambers.

_This is going to be harder than casting the enchantment itself_ Loki thought.

_I'll be lucky if this idiotic quest works at all._

**AN: are you curious as to how Loki's stalking of Thor will go? I'm hoping he remembers about the wolf puppy that Thor has secreted away in his wardrobe…**

**Review and comments would be appreciated please (and I'm all up for prompts)**


	3. Chapter 3:Hidden Treasure and Secret Joy

If You Could Be Me chapter 3: Hidden Secrets and Unwanted Companions

During the early morning, before the sun had risen, Loki planned his mode of attack. The spell was nearly finished, and he only needed a few more details about Thor to finally complete the enchantment.

Unfortunately, those details lay in Thor's chambers, which he protected fiercely.

Of course, Loki could always teleport into Thor's room and tell him some lie about his room being infected by dark magic. But teenage Loki had no idea how much time that would give him. No, it would have to be the longer winded of his two options.

Once his notes were in order, Loki dressed in some simple green clothes. There was no need for armour and finery at the end of week, when there were no nobles to be seen or ambassadors from other realms to be greeted. Once dressed, Loki headed down to the breakfast table filled, for once, with something other than dread at social interaction lying in his gut.

With considerable effort taken _not_ to skip into the hall, Loki greeted his parents;

'Good morning Mother. Good morning Father'

At Frigga's slightly arched brows, Loki decided to quickly inject some sarcasm to tone down his unusually perky greeting.

'Good morning to you also Thor. I see you have already managed to dress as a great warrior should'

Naturally, Thor was sleepy and unkempt. His long blonde hair was mussed and he still wore his cotton tunic and trousers that were usually reserved for the role of pyjamas. Thor grunted in return, still too sleepy to recognize Loki's masked disdain.

Loki plucked an apple from an elegant fruit bowl in the middle of the table and ate it thoughtfully. Some light conversation was exchanged between the parents and their teenage sons, and Loki patiently put up with the talk and waited until Odin and Frigga had left to begin the day's activities.

Turning to Thor, who had now woken up considerably since three plates of food, Loki wove a complex but not unbelievable lie to Thor's unknowing ear;

'Say Thor?'

'Yes brother?

'Do you remember the story that Mother told us when we little about the glade in the forest behind the palace?'

Thor's already chiselled face lit up with the memory

'Of course! Why do you ask?'

'Oh I was merely wondering if perhaps you and the Warriors Three might like to take a trip to find it. It isn't far and I'm sure you can all be back by evening'

'I was unaware that the glade was real, but I take your word brother. I shall gather Volstagg, Fandral, Sif and Hogun at once. I will see you at dinner, brother'

'Make sure you take extra water, Thor. The glade may not be far, but I've heard tell that the north flank of the hill is deceptively steep'

'I will Loki. You have a good day'

'You too'

Thor grabbed a roll from a basket and started eating it on his way to his room. Loki filled a small plate with some fruit and teleported away to the library for an hour or so, just to make sure that Thor and his friends were properly out of the way.

Once he was sure they were all gone, Loki returned to his room and gathered the camera and his notes as well as several extra bundles of parchment. With the supplies bewitched to float alongside him (except the odd looking camera, which was concealed in the folds of Loki's tunic) the Trickster made his way to Thor's chambers.

Thankfully, there were no servants along the way and Loki was able to make good time to his destination. He paused for a moment outside Thor's door, and at the silence that followed, Loki found it safe to teleport inside and bolt the door. His heart skipped a beat when Loki noticed Mjolnir on the floor next to Thor's bed, for the god of Thunder rarely left without it. But Thor had had some sense today, and had decided to leave the heavy hammer at home for the long hike to the glade (which was incredibly hard to find, Loki was hoping Thor would come home crestfallen at it's apparent non existence).

Once all his notes were spread over Thor's blue bedspread, Loki took hold of the camera and practised for a few minutes with the camera. Despite it's awkwardness in his hands, Loki didn't find it hard to take decent pictures with the strange contraption.

After carefully dividing the room into sections in his mind, Loki took photos of the whole room, and then began the laborious process of taking detailed notes of everything in each of the four 'sections'. It was a good two hours before Loki got to the real items of interest in Thor's room: His wardrobe and chest of drawers.

Once the incredibly strange and perverted task of photographing and analyzing his brother's underwear drawer was over, Loki went through the other 5 drawers of clothes with ease. But he knew from an old childhood venture through Thor's furniture that he kept things that were special to him in the bottom drawer.

Kneeling on the soft blue rug, Loki pulled open the wide, dark oak drawer.

And widened his eyes slightly at the incredible objects within.

As a prince of Asgard, Thor was entitled to rare and precious gifts on his birthday and the winter holidays of Noel. But the things resting in the bottom of Thor's drawer were a step beyond precious.

The first thing Loki noted and photographed in detail was a huge, glittering diamond at least the size of his fist. It was rough and uncut, but it still sparkled with purity and clarity. It was easy for the god of mischief to guess Thor's attachment to this: it was a treasure Loki had stolen from Midgard years ago for one of Thor's birthdays. Loki remembered how not more than an hour later from returning from Midgard, Heimdall had notified Odin of the sudden confusion of the mortals who lived there. Apparently, the jewel had been precious and incredibly well known among them as it belonged to someone called 'queen Elizabeth of England'. Loki had been unsure of the fuss; to him it had simply been a pretty thing ripe for the picking.

The second item of interest was a neatly folded blanket. At first Loki scoffed at the simplicity of the small square of black fleece, but was silenced when he turned it over and saw the night sky winking and shimmering back at him. He could even see the constellation named for his father, Odin's 'eye' glittering suspiciously. Not even trying to comprehend why his brother had one of the three Cloaks of Night that were in existence, Loki finished his pictures and moved on.

Next up was Midgardian gaming console Loki believed to be called a 'Game Boy' and some game cartridges for it. Not hiding his mirth over his brother playing games called 'Dora goes tiger hunting' and 'Barbie has a party', Loki quickly took his photos and put the thing away before he broke down into tears of laughter.

And so the process continued. Among the 12 or so remaining items was a great, curved blade studded with troll teeth and sapphires, a set of Ket cards and dice from Vanaheim and strange ring of blue leather with a buckle in the middle.

It was this that Loki puzzled over. It was entirely too small to be a belt, even for a Light Elf. Loki set it aside, promising himself to decipher it's purpose later.

Another half an hour, and Loki was ready to move onto Thor's wardrobe. On his travels, Loki had also found a small round ball of something bouncy that had little stars printed all over it and a leather pouch full of biscuits. They tasted strange and ashy, so Loki set these mysteries aside with the ring of leather.

With the winter sun shining warmly upon his back, Loki threw open the teak doors of Thor's enormous wardrobe and was surprised by the amount of clothes in there. the contents of the right section (the inside was split in half into two tall sections) included a colour changing cloak from three Noels ago, a trim Midgardian suit that the Silver Tongue could only wonder over and several shining suits of armour and their burnished leathers.

Loki was surprised by how quickly he finished examining his brother's clothes.

_But then again, how much can one get attached to their garments?_ The dark haired one thought to himself.

For some reason though, the easy silence of the room had been broken. It was still quiet, and Loki could not place why or where the small noise was coming from.

Shrugging off his unease, Loki opened the other section of wardrobe and floored by what he saw there.

In the bottom of the wardrobe, in a nest of thick, well made blankets, a tiny ball of black and white flecked grey fur sat.

And it was moving.

Granted, it only appeared to be breathing slowly, but Loki summoned a long stick from the half dead potted maple in the corner and backed well away before giving the ball of fluff a small, suspicious poke.

The fur shivered and unfurled. Four tiny paws stretched out and relaxed again. And a tiny, pointed face re organized itself into sleep once more.

With a sudden pang of affection, Loki realized it was a tiny wolf pup, as it's shiny nose twitched in dreams.

Loki set the stick down and moved face to face with the little wolf. Reaching up a pale finger, Loki gently tickled behind the pointy ear that was sticking up. The wolf's large eyes opened and the crystal blue orbs that met his own green ones were bleary but curious.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

After an hour of playing with the little wolf pup (having discovered the small ball with stars on it was a toy), Loki had completely forgotten his reason for being here. He was curled up on Thor's window seat, with a pad of drawing paper in his lap. Having bewitched the ball to bounce here and there occasionally and roll away from the pup's paws, the sarcastic and mischievous god had been reduced to drawing puppies in the sunlight.

So he jumped out of his skin when he heard Thor cussing over the door to his room being stuck.

**AN: so who was expecting Thor to have a puppy? Or a Game Boy? I wasn't and I'm currently grinning like an idiot over the idea of Loki, proud mischievous Loki, doodling puppies whilst poking his nose into Thor's possessions. Comment and review to see how Loki manages to escape Thor's chambers :D**


	4. Chapter4:Locked Away & Hidden From Sight

If You Could Be Me chapter 4: Locked away and Hidden from Sight

Thor continued to hammer upon the door. Loki had seconds to find somewhere to hide, as well as undo all his magic. Quietly swearing long and imaginatively in several languages, Loki grabbed the wolf puppy, summoned the ball into his free hand, glamoured his notes and camera so they were invisible and had Thor's possessions zoom back into the drawer. After the split second that had occurred in, Loki panicked.

There was nowhere to go.

Teleporting would take too long. And the wolf pup was yapping loudly now. He took his only choice.

And tumbled into the open wardrobe.

Loki immediately drew the doors closed tight with his magic and folded the little wolf pup into his chest. As soon as it smelt the familiar blankets they were sitting on though, it calmed down and all was silent once more. But Thor was summoning Mjolnir and Loki would not have it upon his head for a broken door.

With the last ounce of his magic, the Trickster unbolted the door and slumped tiredly, curled into a ball whilst clutching the pup to his chest. If it made any noise now, when he had no energy left to teleport, saving face if Thor found him would be impossible.

Hoping for the best, Loki focused on keeping the camera and notes glamoured, and sat tight.

The dark wood of the wardrobe enfolding him, Loki could hear Thor stumble into the room at the sudden opening of the door.

'What in the name of Asgard?'

His voice was muffled, but not much. Thor was known as the Thunderer for a reason.

Loki heard Thor mutter something about going to see Heimdall about Jane (Loki had no idea why he was so obsessed over the Midgardian girl getting A stars in physics).

But then dread blossomed quick and cold in Loki's gut. If Thor was paying a visit to Heimdall, he would not go in simple hiking clothes.

No, he would turn up in one of his fine suits of armour.

Which were in the fine wardrobe Loki currently had digging into his elbow and back.

Cursing fate a second time in the last minute, Loki let his grip upon the glamour slip for a moment so he could summon a blanket to cover himself and the pup. As soon as he was concealed, Loki glamoured the notes and such again.

And Thor yanked open his wardrobe.

Apparently, Loki's plan had worked. Or Thor was too het up about seeing Jane again that he didn't notice the lumpy blanket. There were several tense minutes of clattering and shifting of clothes, but finally Thor was (presumably) clad in his finest armour.

But now that his attention was no longer diverted, Loki realized once again he was stuck. Thor would be missing his wolf pup.

Letting go of the glamour again, Loki quickly teleported the pup outside of the blanket and shifted slightly so it had appeared that the pup had crawled from between the folds of fleece.

_I'll be lucky if even Thor doesn't see through this ludicrous guise_ he thought glumly.

But unbelievably, Thor was once again diverted by the pup. As soon as Thor shut the wardrobe, Loki pictured his room and teleported straight there, along with his notes and camera. Other than startling the maid, who had been making his bed, the transition went well.

_That was entirely too close…_

Once the maid was gone, Loki took several deep, shuddering breaths and ran a shaky hand through his dark, mussed hair. He went to his table and spread the notes wide. With only a few minor changes, Loki had finished his spell.

It was time to make the change.

**AN: kinda a short chapter I know, but I thought I would be evil and leave it hanging again :D **

**Prompts are always welcome.**

**Will update soon,**

**Tigress In Da Room**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Is Worked

If You Could Be Me: Magic is worked.

'Thor…' Loki poked Thor harder, shivering in the cold. The moonlight was strong, and Loki knew the spell ha to be cast by sunrise or he would have to wait until the next full moon.

Thor, however, was in no hurry.

He was spread out across the bed, snoring loudly.

Increasingly anxious and annoyed, Loki decided to give Thor a bigger poke. Putting his hands to his temples, Loki stopped seeing the visual world, and opened himself to the emotional one. Picking up Thor's thread among thousands of others, Loki slipped into it and viewed Thor's dream. Currently, he was slaying dragons.

_Time to change that_ he thought. Loki projected an image of a hungry Bilgesnipe and Thor, unsurprisingly, bolted awake in seconds. Loki quickly withdrew himself from the emotional world and back to the real one. Thor blinked tiredly at Loki.

'Come brother. I've something to show you.'

Thor nodded sleepily. He rolled from his bed and began to dress whilst Loki turned away. Thor was apparently too tired to notice the wolf pup now yapping at his ankles. Once he was clad in simple hiking clothes, the same as Loki.

Once Mjolnir was safely by his side, Loki took his shoulder and teleported them both to the top of the mountain behind the palace. Asgard was bathed in silver and the whole of the incredible realm was visible from the mountain. The brisk wind was rifling through the brother's hair and Thor shivered.

Unfortunately, he was woken up now and questioned Loki;

'What are we doing here brother?'

Loki smirked and strode to the cliff edge, looking out across Asgard and towards the Bifrost. Knowing Heimdall was watching, Loki quickly cast a thick concealment spell and turned back to Thor, who was looking increasingly suspicious.

'We are going to play a little game'

Thor's response was a guarded one.

Sensing this was the time, Loki began to cast his spell.

'Night and stars, guide my hand. For all my life have been unnoticed, now this changes. Hear these words, mountains, seas, clouds. As my witnesses, our bodies remain earthbound. But free our minds. What is Thor's is mine, and what is mine is Thor's. With this spell, I seal fate, twist time and become something more. Welcome your new mind, Thunderer. Mischief is being worked.'

The prince's feet became locked to the soft grass beneath them, but they also began to float into the night. Whilst Thor twisted and tumbled slowly in the frigid air, Loki rose magnificently from his body, legs straight and arms spread wide. Thor was bewildered. His body stood asleep below him, but he was wide awake and, apparently, flying!

Putting all his power behind the spell, Loki forced the magic through himself and Thor. Threads of light in all colours began to weave themselves in an intricate Celtic knot around the Asgardian princes. The glamour surrounding Loki began to slip, and his skin began to ice over. Markings etched themselves into his skin, and his eyes deepened to a dark scarlet.

The Jotun smirked back at Thor who was beyond confusion.

_I have known for years brother._ He sneered into Thor's mind.

The spell was only half woven, and Loki was tiring. Throwing himself into subspace, Loki let all his magic pour forth and the spell was done.

Both teenager s felt a strong wind blow behind them, and then Thor's out of body experience was over. He crashed to the ground, deeply asleep.

Loki, however, stumbled with fatigue and folded at the knees. And then he too dropped to the grass, fast asleep. The light continued to crash around them and then spread out in a swift wave across the realm.

As the night dimmed, and the stars shone, Loki opened his eyes.

And looked at himself, blue and icy, prone on the ground in front of him. And at the mighty war hammer clenched in his tanned fist.

The magic was done.

Bodies had been swapped.

Loki smirked at his mischief and fell unconscious once more.

**AN: sorry I haven't updated for soooo long **** but here is Loki's spell, finally finished in all it's glory :D **

**Comment, fave etc for the prince's first day beneath the magic.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mischief Managed

If You Could Be Me: Chapter 6: Mischief Managed

Loki grinned mischievously. The magic coursing through his body was like rogue fire and rushing winds.

_Wait_ he thought

_Not my body. Thor's body!_

The spell had worked.

They had both survived.

And now Loki could finally show Thor what it was like to live a day in his body.

Loki pushed himself to his feet, finding that whilst Thor's body was heavier and slower than his own, he was no less agile.

Thor, however, slept on, the soft grass dancing in the wind around him. His pale face was set in a stony frown, and Loki couldn't help but wonder if he always slept like that.

Loki wandered around for a few minutes and did some basic tumbles and jumps with Thor's warrior body. He even threw Mjolnir out over the edge of the cliff, and summoned it back before it landed.

But it didn't feel like him.

Needing entertainment (and comfort, though he would never admit that to himself), Loki proceeded to poke Thor with his boot. He watched his own face set into stonier lines before opening his eyes.

Thor's green eyes met his own blue ones.

And Thor freaked out.

With his now lighter build, he jumped up with nothing but a flick of his legs and he had instinctual magic sparking at his clenched knuckles.

Loki listened to himself as Thor said;

'Hammer! To me!'

Loki arched a brow in amusement as Mjolnir remained stubbornly in his own calloused palm.

Thor then took a moment to look at himself and he was overwhelmed.

He moved his hands, but saw Loki's slender fingers clench.

He took a breath, but it was Loki's trim chest that expanded.

And he tried speaking, but it was Loki's aristocratic voice that echoed out across the cliff top.

As Thor looked up in horror, with an expression akin to that of a kicked puppy, Loki grinned maliciously and used the dregs of his magic high to snarl viciously into Thor's mind;

_You think this is horror, arrogant fool; my mischief has only just begun!_

Loki watched himself crumble, as a single tear slid down Thor's alabaster cheek.

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, so if you guys want to hang me or whatever that's totally fine. My excuse is an M rated LokixOC fic called Reaching Out, so you can go check that out if you want.**

**Also, I would like to thank Kenizz, Sakurayuuki19, Trixi Sage, Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo, evilblackhole and siri pax for following this story.**

**As well as the following for reviewing and favouriting: evilblackhole, HowlynMad, Anonymous reviewer in chapter 2, Sakurayuuki19, siri pax and Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo**

**PS: Free internet puppies to anyone who can guess where this chapter's name comes from :D**

**With love (and imaginary flowers and sweets to all my lovely reviewers/favouriters/followers etc)**

**Tigress**


	7. Chapter 7: Thor's Library Adventures

If You Could Be Me: Thor's Library Adventures

Thor's POV

Loki was not called The Trickster for no reason. I had learnt that the hard way.

_It's only for a week, unfortunately_. Loki's cruel words split my train of thought once more.

Only a few hours ago, Loki's spell had automatically teleported us back to the palace. Loki had swaggered off straight away, undoubtedly to cause trouble with my body.

But I, however, had been dumped in the library. Loki thought me stupid, but I knew that I had to be here, or else I could cause all sorts of suspicions. After all, Asgard's silver tongued prince would hardly be seen in the training yard with sweat upon his brow.

I sighed impatiently and set down the book I had been reading.

I flicked through the shelves, Loki's height giving me an advantage as I slowly scanned the bindings.

I finally settled down with a book about the war between Vanaheim and Alfeim several thousand years ago, and tried to concentrate.

But Loki's body was coursing with magic and whilst he may not have noticed it, the rushing powers beating against me felt trapped inside a glass box and I had to let them out.

_I've always wondered how Loki works his magic_ I thought._ Now would be a great time to find out_

Ignoring the pile of books that had accumulated upon the teak table by the window, I made my way over to the magic section and felt rather than looked for a good spellbook.

I chose on old, heavily bound tome from Vanaheim.

It looked dangerous and full of tricks.

I set the book down on my table and let it fall open to a random page. It didn't surprise me to see Loki's educated script in the margins detailing all sorts of pranks and mischief.

I chose a (hopefully) simple levitation spell and decided to try and spook the young apprentice girl working in the tall shelves.

The book sat mockingly on the table and Loki's powers beat against me in frustration.

The curling, faded glyphs on the yellowed pages somehow translated themselves into spoken words in my mind, and I found myself quietly muttering the spell under my breath.

As Loki's lips uttered every word, the air around me shimmered and glittered. I panicked.

The floor slowly began to drift away, and I was quite suddenly drifting in the bright morning sunlight streaking through the windows.

I was apparently weightless as well as speechless and I tumbled and drifted slowly in invisible breezes and drafts.

Thankfully, I hadn't floated high enough to be seen making a fool of myself (or Loki?) over the shelves and the apprentice girl continued to stack books, her slender back facing me.

But since all was, presumably, going well with the spell I decided to continue with my plan.

In hindsight, I see this was both unwise and foolish.

Loki's magic told me to simply imagine moving nearer to her, so I did.

And then, worryingly slowly and yet quickly, I began to drift towards the young girl.

I realized that I had no way of slowing my movement, and all too quickly the dark shelves drew closer and I gritted my teeth as Loki's tall frame bumped into the very shelf that the girl was stacking.

The shelf rocked.

_Oh Norns, help me_ I thought desperately.

As the books trembled on the rocking bookshelf, the girl looked up.

And promptly squealed in surprise.

The combined shock of her pile of books hitting the panelled floor and her piercing cry broke my concentration and the magic failed.

I groaned inwardly as I proceeded to drop Loki upon the bookshelf.

As I scrambled and scrabbled for a grip, the bookshelf began to totter once more, and the girl's screeching grew more desperate.

I made use of some of Loki's more colourful swears, but gravity tugged upon the stained wood and the shelf toppled over.

And hit the adjoining shelf.

Which hit the next. And so on.

Until the entire library lay around me in a cloud of fluttering paper and toppled dominoes.

I brought both palms to my forehead, and decided that a week of this unpredictable magic would be Hel.

And then, of course, Loki just _had_ to step into the doorway and laugh. At me.

'oho! Has the slick Trickster finally been duped by his own magic?!'

I frowned thunderously as Loki's massive chest shook with mirth and the library apprentice sobbed quietly next to me in the fluttering storm of papers.

But it cheered me to realise that Loki, was, quite literally, laughing at himself.

Maybe this spell wasn't so bad after all.

**AN: so congrats to everyone who guessed last chapter's title! I should have expected all you guys to know it was Harry Potter, but I can always dream right?**

**Anyways, here's the first mishap under Loki's magic. Next chapter we'll see some battling between Loki's social awkwardness and silver tongue as he attempts to hang out with Thor's friends.**

**Reviews, PM, follows and favourites welcome,**

**Tigress**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Notes

Authors Notes: sorry guys!

As you might have noticed, I've seriously been struggling to keep my updates regular and close together on all my fics. This is mainly because I have had a fuck-ton of exams recently, and only more to come, as well as the fact that all the time I would have been writing in I've either not been in the right frame of mind to write, or I've been role-playing my OC on Tumblr. The Tumblr thing's just starting to take off, so until it's got a good steady set of threads coming and going, I probably won't be updating anything with the quantity or quality of work I was before, if ever.

There might be an occasional one-shot now and again, but nothing absolutely stellar, purely because I'm not in the mood for oneshots at the moment, but I will get the requests I currently have done.

Probably the only thing I will update when I can is my ROTG fic, A King's Queen, because I'm really getting into it as I've AU'ed and OC'd it so much that I hardly have to keep original characters in character anymore and it's also getting closer and closer to the climax of that particular story.

So, in short, updates will most likely be put on hold for an unknown length of time, but the ROTG fic will be the priority when it comes to updates. Also, the other fics are on hold because I feel like I hardly know my characters and plots anymore, so I seriously need to take a step back and look at how I'm writing everything. Updates will resume regular pattern at some point, most likely near the summer holidays here in England.

Keep following guys, I will get round to everything eventually ,

Tigress in Da Room

P.s: All those of you that have faithfully reviewed, favourite and followed thus far, you have my thanks for putting up with and supporting me for so long. Peace out dudes.


End file.
